


Band of Gold

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band of Gold

Dean stared down at the simple gold band on his finger. He traced over it with his right hand and then angrily brushed away the tear on his cheek. Cas made his choice.

He took a sip of the coffee and grimaced. The bitterness usually gave him comfort, this morning it made him feel sick to his stomach. Shoving the mug away so hard it sloshed all over the table, he stood up. He went to their…his room and stopped at the door. Cas’ books were everywhere. Dean huffed and stacked them on the shelf. His damn angel was really a slob. Gripping the book from the nightstand tight, he lowered himself to the bed, the book hugged to his chest.

They fought, God they fought. It seemed their entire relationship, from the time Castiel, Angel of the Lord, strode into that barn, they fought. It didn’t stop them from falling in love though. Dean could not have told you when it happened, even with a knife held to his throat, hell, even with a knife held to Sam’s throat. Oh, he’d come up with a lie though. He could wax poetic and say it was that day in Purgatory when he found Cas again after all the searching. He could weave a flowery tale about how it was when he saw Cas come out of that hotel bathroom, clean and freshly shaven and so fucking hot that it made him hard. Yeah, he could make up something, but it wouldn’t be the truth because Dean didn’t know the truth. It just happened.

It wasn’t love at first sight. Dean gave a soft bark of bitter laughter. He’d stabbed the angel, no, definitely not love at first sight. Sam called it a long time before Dean could admit it to himself. Everybody knew before Dean did. Everyone knew that Dean and Cas were meant for each other. Shows what they knew…

Dean lowered the book to his lap and stared at the title, Backyard Beekeeping. Damn angel. Damn him. Making him fall so deeply in love that he did something he swore he’d never do. Dean Winchester, man whore, proposed. Got down on one knee and everything. He’d carried the ring in his pocket for over a month, trying to get up the courage.

The night was clear and they left the bunker for a walk. Cas made a lame comment about lightning bugs and Dean pretended to be interested, but all he could see was Cas’ beautiful face in the moonlight. And that rare smile…the smile that made Dean’s insides turn to liquid fire. When he dropped down to one knee and took Cas’ hand and asked…

A sob escaped Dean’s mouth and the book fell to the floor. He bit into his fist, the pain slowing the flow of tears. Cas, that stupid, social inapt angel, knelt down in front of him and accepted. Just like that. “Yes, Dean, I will marry you.”

Dean joked with Sam that he had to marry Cas otherwise Cas wouldn’t give it up. It was true though. Who would have thought the ambassador of free will, believed in being chaste before marriage. Oh, sure, they’d kissed and there were quite a few handjobs…maybe a few blowjobs, but ‘the real stuff’, nope, Cas wasn’t going to do that. Deep down, Dean felt special. He would be Cas’ first…okay, there was that bitch… so technically he wasn’t Cas’ first…but for all intents and purposes, Cas was a virgin.

The ceremony was small, a justice of the peace in Smith Center, Kansas. It was the closest courthouse to the bunker. Sam stood up for Cas and Charlie stood up for Dean.

Dean sprung, or at least Keith Cooper, whose credit card they used, sprung for a plush room in Kansas City. They spent two nights there. It was a first time for both of them. Dean wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he watched a lot of gay porn after he proposed. Who would have thought that Dean, of no chick flick moments, would be the one begging to be taken? No one could accuse them of being conventional though, because the next time, Cas was the one bottoming. Team Free Will, baby.

Home again, they settled into a routine, kind of…they hunted and researched…but they cooked, did laundry, watched TV and did all the things a normal couple would do. Except for the hunting…Dean didn’t think normal couples did stuff like that.

Six months, they’d been married six months and Dean did the teenage girl thing and wanted to celebrate their ‘anniversary’. He asked Sam to find something else to do, something that was far away from the bunker. He cooked and even baked a pie. No store bought crust either, Dean rolled out the dough and everything. There were candles and Dean had a picture of them printed and framed for Cas’ side of the bed. Dean looked over at it now. Sam had taken it. The day they got married. Cas took Dean’s hand in his and Dean had looked down at their fingers entwined and then back up at Cas. Sam caught the look between them.

Sam came to Dean’s open door. “Hey, what’s up?”

Dean saw Sam look at his face and knew his eyes were red rimmed, but it was too late to look away. Too late to make up a lie.

“Dean, what’s wrong? Where’s Cas?”

“Cas is gone.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“We had a fight. After dinner…he heard something on the angel radio and he said he had to go. I got mad…I had the whole fuckin’ night planned, ya know? And he just stood there and said he was sorry. Sorry doesn’t cut it. We’re married now for fuck’s sake. Those fuckers turned their backs on him and suddenly he’s like…’sorry, Dean, gotta go.’ I was just so fuckin’ pissed, Sam.”

“So, he left?”

“Yeah, yeah, he left…” Dean stood up, clearly agitated, “and I told him that if he left not to come back.”

“Dean.” The word was said softly, not accusingly, just full of pity. Dean didn’t need his pity. Fuck him, fuck Cas…Dean Winchester didn’t need anyone. He was fine on his own. Hadn’t he proved that over and over again?

“No, Sam, it’s pretty damn obvious that he doesn’t really love me.”

Sam took a step into the room and then stopped. “Dean, you know that isn’t true. Cas would die for you. He has died for you. If that isn’t love than there’s no hope for the rest of us.”

“I'm just not worth loving, Sam.”

The rustling sound of feathers was heard a split second before Cas appeared directly in front of Dean. “You are one of the most infuriating humans I know, you are so…so stubborn and…” Cas’ words were low and deep, more of a feral growl than even his normal angel voice.

“I’ll just be going now…” Sam slipped away and shut the door.

“Damn it, Dean…”

Dean’s pride took over his mouth, overriding the relief and the love that was in his heart. “I told you not to come back.”

“What…do…you…want…from…me?” Cas was so angry, his eyes glowed. Dean felt the hair on his arms and the back of his neck lift off his skin. There was a hum in the air, like that of power lines. Dean’s first reaction was to take a step back, but the bed was in the way. Cas took a step forward, his face inches from Dean’s.

“Tell me what I have to do to prove to you that I love you…that you are worth it? Tell me, Dean. Damn you, you are worthy. My father knew you were worthy…that would be enough for anyone else…even angels, Dean. That would be enough. But no, not for Dean Winchester…”

“Cas…I…”

“Shut…up…I’m not finished.”

Dean reared back like he’d been slapped.

“I need to know what you want, Dean. Tell me and I will give it. Do you want me to give up my grace…become human…because I will. I would give my life for you, Dean. I would give up my grace for you, as well.”

“No, Cas…” Dean’s eyes…his damn eyes, betrayed him and the tears started again. “Please, don’t say that…”

“It’s true. But you need to choose now, Dean, before another minute passes. Do you want to be married to Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, or Cas, a human, because both of them will always love you, both of them will always think you are worthy…both of them would die for you.”

Dean realized then and there that Castiel was the man he fell in love with, the angel and that included all the heavenly duties that went with it. He reached up his hand, the one with the gold band, and cupped Cas’ face. “My angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
